The advantageous properties of metal matrix composites, especially aluminum matrix composites that incorporate ceramic reinforcing fibers are well known and recognized in the art and include high specific strength, high specific stiffness, maintenance of properties at extremes of high and low temperature and their resistance or lack of outgassing in a vacuum which is a major shortcoming of many competitive materials. These properties are of particular importance in aviation and space vehicle and structural applications. In fact, it has been estimated that the use of aluminum matrix composites of this type in, for example, launch vehicles could reduce their weight by as much as 30%, thus increasing their available payload by a like amount.
What is inhibiting the use of such materials in launch and similar vehicles, is a cost effective manufacturing method for the production of large structures from these materials. The provision of such a method would permit such applications for these materials and provide all of the accompanying attendant benefits to such use.